Meadow
'Meadow '''is a young skunk that belongs to Rapunzel, who rescued her from Flynn when he had been chasing her around. Bio Appearance A light purple skunk with a lilac muzzle, facial stripe, eyelids, and inner-torso. Her nose is slightly darker than her body, like her inner-ear and she has short lilac bangs framing the left of her face, adorned with four flowers, two mauve, one yellow, one purple. Her long, thick glittering gradient tail of hot pink, yellow, green, blue, and purple is worn with the same leaf and flowers, a violet flower piece and a matching bow near the tip. Her eyes are green. On her hip is her gold paw marking. She also wears a gold crown and a gold necklace with a purple flower sphere attached. Personality ''A royal sweety, Meadow loves to prance around the castle like a true queen. She loves to have her tail-braided. Quotes *''"Please, make me look royal as possible!"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "You might want to remember me. I'm kinda important." * "I should be nice and shimmery for a stroll around in the castle." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Do you mind braiding my tail when you're done?" (Getting Fed) * "You've never seen a pretty skunk as me. Am I right?" * (Eating an acorn) "I bet that came straight from the castle garden." * (Eating blackberries) "This is so much better than the snacks in the forest." * (Eating apples) "Why, thank you! Don't mind if I do!" * (Eating a fish) "I bet that came straight from the castle garden." (Getting Dressed) * "Please, don't rush! I really like this!" * "Does this go with my royal crown?" * "Wow! I like it!" * "That really sets off my green eyes." Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends *Glitzy Glitter Friends *Plush Toy *Magical Lights Pets *Pawcation: Fruity Fashion Pets Trivia *Originally Meadow was fuchsia with pale pink fur in various locations, light green eyes, and wore an orange-tint crown. This version was used on in the Palace Pets App - but only for a short while. *Her tail smells like Strawberries. *Meadow makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: Blondie: Rapunzel's Royal Pony. But in her original look. *Meadow will make her appearance in some episodes and into Whisker Haven soon. *Her cameo will come in some episodes and into Whisker Haven Tales soon. Gallery Clipart meadow01..png rapmeadow.png meadow.gif|Clipart of Meadow 03958b39-b317-443c-b477-37ea847e0887.jpg._CB315486107_.jpg App Meadow 1.png 2bdc6f0c37a4ef40d8d3a2019c3d146a.jpg Meadow's Portrait with Rapuzel.png|Meadow's Portrait with Rapunzel Meadow 4.png|In her original outfit Meadow's.png|In her new outfit Meadow0.png|In her new outfit 2 rapunzel_and_meadow_3_by_unicornsmile-d9ik637.jpg|In her new outfit 3 Meadow 2.png|Meadow's Story Part 1 Meadow 6.png|Meadow's Story Part 2 Meadow 7.png|Meadow's Story Part 3 Meadow 3.png Art cc7522abfd6b0a5ee92985265e096aa4e874cbe4.jpg rapunzel.png|Rainbow Tail Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_meadow_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Meadow 480px-Meadow Figure.jpg|Toy Figure Glitzy Glitter Friends Meadow.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends Meadow 61Giddaju2L._SL1300_.jpg|Magical Lights Pets: Meadow Meadow Plush.jpg|Plush Meadow Meadowdoll.jpg|Toy Set 81xpJu4gQ5L._SL1500_.jpg|Fruity Fashions: Meadow (Orange Scented) Other Meadow2.png|Meadow's original look Meadow 5.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Meadow.png c7307057a28e7e40ae8db3f97e15f758.jpg hqdefault-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Rapunzel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals